1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to log splitting apparatus and, more particularly, to methods of adapting an otherwise conventional log splitter for purposes of multiple, extending applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, hydraulic log splitters are well know and widely available. They are reliable, well made, provide a great capacity of hydraulic force, can be made portable, and, due to their popularity, are reasonable in price and availability. In fact, most equipment rental facilities can provide such a tool for a limited time and for a very deminimus price. Although many different brands are available, each with minor modifications relative to one another, all have some similar basic functional features. For example, a hydraulic power means has been shown to be an effective source of power for purposes of splitting logs. Therefore, most log splitters have a motor driving a hydraulic pump that drives a hydraulic ram. The hydraulic ram is aligned along a rigid support frame with a splitting wedge such that logs placed between the ram and wedge are impinged there between.
Many minor adaptations of this arrangement are known. These include adding the wedge to the end of the ram, differing power requirements, pivoting the frame rail vertical, mounting the entire assembly on a portable housing, and others. Although these many adaptations are known, they remain minor variations on the basic theme. This is due, in part, to the fact that the basic arrangement of a conventional log splitter is a very well adapted tool design for accomplishing its particular task.
The only problem occurs from the design of the log splitter is that it is, in fact, particularly well adapted for splitting logs, and cannot easily be modified into a more general purpose tool.
Any attempts that have been made to make the log splitter into a general purpose tool have inevitably resulted in deterioration of its functionality as a particular purpose tool. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,179, issued in the name of Mohar, discloses a multiple implement equipment boom that allows a log splitter or other type of implement to be affixed to a tractor or similar vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,005, issued in the name of Zanker, discloses a firewood splitter that allows for manual splitting of logs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,795, issued in the name of Bunn, discloses a log splitting attachment for a hand jack tat allows the portable, hand split logs using a ratcheting jack mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,253, issued in the name of Kesting, discloses custom assembled equipment for landscaping that allows a number of attachments and implements to be powered by a device similar to a conventional garden rototiller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,635, issued in the name of York, discloses a powered wood splitter with multiple work heads that splits wood using two rotating, bladed cones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,403, issued in the name of Keith, Jr., discloses a mounting press that provides a hydraulic press mechanism that includes a removable, hydraulic jack as a power transmission mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,540, issued in the name of Hammon, discloses a hydraulic press that uses a short stroke piston assembly to drive the press platen in a coordinated fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,088, issued in the name of King et al., discloses a hydraulic log splitter attachment for farm tractors and industrial tractors using a fixed wedge and a hydraulic ram powered by a PTO attachment to the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,605, issued in the name of Pierrat, discloses a log splitter having a fixed wedge and a ram that is guided against rotational or pivotal twisting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,402, issued in the name of Wirsbinski, discloses a self-elevating wood splitter having a self-contained means for rasing or lowering the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,194, issued in the name of Dankel, discloses a log splitter having a serviceable wedge assembly in which wedge tip sections can be removably replaced.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,206, issued in the name of Milton, discloses a hydraulic log splitter with drag hoist having a clampable hoist for grappling and dragging logs and pulling them to the splitter mechanism.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which provides all the functionality currently available in a conventional log splitter, without any deterioration in performance, while at the same time allows for expanding and broadening the use for other functions that also require a great capacity of hydraulic force.